For Atmos
by Nightingale101
Summary: cyclonia won and defeated storm hawks. now 100 years later two girls free the two storm hawks and take on the new master Cyclonis. Better then it sounds, i just suck at summerys. Has OCs in it
1. Chapter 1

**For Atmos.**

**By Nightingale101**

**Special thanks to Flossy2095 who helped me with the characters**

"Exactly 100 years ago, Cyclonia won the great war. All of the sky knights and their squadrons were imprisoned in the crystal prison, until there was just one sky knight and his squadron, Aerrow and The Storm Hawks. But they surrendered themselves when Terra Atmosia was threatened. But of course they had a backup plan. The wallop had swallowed some crystals that he then tried to pass on to that girl. But the mighty Master Cyclonis, being better than the girl at The Binding simply called to the crystals away from her. The Storm Hawks defeated, they were thrown into the crystal prison. And Cyclonia took over the Atmos. Master Cyclonis became the ruler of the Atmos, a true hero, after her passing her son became the ruler, and after him his daughter, and so on and so on, until my mother, but now she is gone too. And now, I join a long and noble line of rulers. I am Nira. But you will address me as, Master Cyclonis!"

As she finished speaking the crowd erupted in cheers. The young master was standing on the balcony of her palace speaking into a microphone. She was addressing the 10s of thousands of talons and people from various terras who had '_volunteered'_, to come and witness the coronation of the new Master Cyclonis. She was the second youngest to take throne, the first being the one who defeated the Sky Knights and took over Atmos. She was 14, the new master is 21.

While the crowd was going crazy (Some not of their own free will). A girl in her early teens was leaning against the wall of the courtyard, completely silent.

She had short, jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes with long, dark eyelashes. Her skin was very pale, almost white. She was wearing a black tank top with dark greyarmguards attached to fingerless gloves on both arms also on her back was what looked like a small backpack; that was where her glider was, she also had black cargo pants, dark gray boots, and a light gray belt.

Her name was Kera

No one was paying her much attention, but like the talons, she also worked for Cyclonia. Though she was a bit higher on the ladder then the talons, she was a Nightcrawler.

Before you go thinking that the ceremony was held at night, it wasn't, it was held in daylight. And Kera was standing in one of the sunnier spots of the court yard.

The reason for this was because Kera is not a full blooded nightcrawler; her mother's name was Robin, and she was human.

Robin lived and worked on Terra Neon, that's where she met Kera's Father, the Nightcrawler and thenhe left 3 or 4 months later. 9 months later Kera came along. She never asked her mother why she fell in love and had a baby with a nightcrawler; she didn't really want to know.

The perverse Master Cyclonis had recruited her because Kera can do the one thing full blooded nightcrawlers can't do, go out in direct sunlight and probably because she was an orphan.

Robin had died when Kera was 10, two days later a bunch of talons and the master herself had shown up on Kera's door step. She talked a lot about how, Kera was one of kind. The only half blood nightcrawler. And how Kera could 'Serve the Cyclonian Empire'.

A lot of people still hate the Cyclonians and always talked about how mean and nasty the Master was. But when Kera met her, she was nothing but kind and sweet. That was the only reason Kera was on Cyclonia now.

Too bad her daughter wasn't anything like her. Nira was evil. 3 years ago, when Kera was 10 and had just come to Cyclonia, Nira had stole all her younger sisters toys and thrown them off the terra.

Kera thought that the devil would run away from Nira.

The new master was now talking about all the things she was going to do. Kera had been told to go and watch the Coronation she didn't have to stay for all the 'I will be the best Blah blah blah' crap.

She got off the wall and walked though a small door at the base of the castle.

When she had been 'told' to watch the Coronation, she had really been ordered to, by the new Master's 13 year old sister Aquaria.

Aquaria and Kera had been friends since they met (Another reason why the old master had recruited her). She was more like her mother, kind and sweet, but she was also one hell of a fighter.

Aquaria and Kera had lots of things in common but one main thing which they talk about the most – there hatred of Cyclonia.

Aquaria hates her sister, and Kera, well, she just hates the whole damn terra, which was why she jumped at the chance to go on any mission off the damn place.

She had finally reached Aquaria'sroom which is almost at the top of the palace. It takes forever to walk up all the god damn stairs, it took about 25 minutes, but Kera could still hear the new master blabbing on.

She knocked on the door, and waited.

"Come in" Came a very boarded voice.

Kera placed her hand on the scanner pad and the door opened.

The room was a bit fancier then where the talon slept. It had dark purple wall with stone floors. The new master moved Aquaria here when their mother died six months ago.

The teen was sitting in a chair on the balcony looking out over the sky; from here you can just see the light from the beacon tower of Atmosia.

Aquaria had spiky dark pink hair and royal purple eyes with long black eyelashes. Her skin was pale like her sisters although not as pale as Kera. She was wearing a dark purple tank top that stoped just above her bellybutton, with black shorts and nee high dark magenta boots.

Aquaria took her eyes from the sky and looked back to see who had entered. When she saw it was Kera she smirked.

"So how'd it go?" She asked

"How do you think it went, Aqua? The same speech she's properly been practising since she was 2. 'Blah blah blah I'm Master Cyclonis'." Said Kera as she walked over and leant agents the door frame that lead out to the balcony.

"Don't worry if everything goes to plan, we won't have to put up with it much longer." Aqua said with a smile as she walked into the room, and added "Close the door would you?"

Kera pulled the double doors closed and turned to find Aqua was read their plan again.

"So when's this going to happen?" Kera asked as she sat down in a chair.

"3 days, is that good for you?" said Aqua.

"What do 'you mean is that good for me', according to the Master I have to do what you say."

Aquaria laughed at that, the she turned serious. "You know we could get caught or get killed"

"Yeah I know. But I'm still doing this." Replayed with a smile.

Then the was a knock on the door. And a second later the door was open and two talons were there.

"The master Requests the presents of her sister and the Nightcrawler Kera, in the throne room." Said one of them.

"We will be there in a moment." Said Aquaria

"You don't think she knows?" Said Kera.

"Of cause not" Said Aquaria


	2. Chapter 2

**For Atmos**

**Chapter 2**

**By Nightingale101**

**Special thanks to Flossy2095 who helped me with the characters**

"Well if it isn't my darling little sister and the half blood" Said Master Cyclonis, the note of sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Well, you did send for us, what a surprise that were here" said Aquaria also sarcastic.

Kera and Aquaria were standing in the throne room at the base of a stair case that lead up to the actual throne. The stairs were built a few years after cyclonia won. They said that it was meant to show how mighty the master was, but it was really meant to make any one who was brought before the Master feel small, and pointless, like ants.

"Well Kera I saw you at my coronation, but I didn't see you there, sister. Where were you?" Said the master as she stood up and started to walk down the stairs.

"I had some extremely important business to take care of, I hope you didn't mind. But I sent Kera though and she told me all of the important details, mother would have been proud." Said Aqua in a fake apologetic tone.

"No, that's fine. I hope you got your work done. Let's go for a walk shall we?"

That wasn't a question, because she started to walk towards the door pushing Aquaria along with her. Kera walked along behind them.

The master was going on about all the great things they could do together. Kera didn't know how aqua could just go on like nothing was wrong. With what they were planning to do in three days time, she doubted there would be anymore strolls through the palace.

"Ah, my favourite room in the on the whole of cyclonia" said Nira as she pushed open a door and went thought.

Kera only just realised where they were, she froze. Nira must have figured out what they were planning and she was going to put them in the...

"Kera...?" came Aqua's voice from inside.

"C-coming" replied Kera.

_Ok calm down _she thought to herself, _you're a Nightcrawler for god sake._

She walked in to find Aquaria and The Master standing in front of a giant Imprison stone, better known as the Crystal Prison.

At one point in time the prison had been full of sky knights and their squadrons. But as time went on, some of the old Masters had got bored, and pulled two or three out of the prison, and had them executed.

Now there were only two people left in it. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a boy with red hair and green eyes, he wore an expression on his face as if to say 'this isn't over' where as the other boys said 'I'm scared out of my boots'.

"So why did you bring us here?" Aquaria asked her sister.

"I wanted you two to be the first to know, since the two of you are my most loyal Talons" answered Nira as she ran her hand along the smooth edge of the Prison.

"Nightcrawler," Said Kera.

"What do you mean? The first to know what?" said Aqua.

"I'm going to execute these two." She said with a smirk. At those words Kera went stiff and Aquaria gasped, which she managed to cover with a fake sneeze. "I'm going to be the master who finally finished the Storm Hawks. The one who executed Finn the Sharpshooter and The Leader, Aerrow. Too bad that girl what was her name? Pepper? Anyway, too bad she wasn't alive; it would have made my reputation to kill her. But Aerrow will be good enough."

By the time she had finished speaking Kera had gone numb. This was bad; it could ruin all their plans. It all depends on when...

Kera got up the courage to ask the question, "when...?" she had meant to say more, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Tomorrow at sunrise." She said as she walked to the door. "You can go now; I'll see you in the morning" she added as she disappeared around the corner.

When the door slid shut, Aquaria let out a shaky breath. it was clear she had been holding for some time.

"Kera...?" She said

"I know. This... complicates things." Said Kera.

"Midnight tonight - just like we planned, I'll get the key ok?" Said aqua as she stopped by the door to wait for an answer

"Ok." Said Kera, in a quiet voice as she closed her eyes, And Aquaria disappeared around the corner and the door slid shut behind her.

This left Kera alone in the room. No one was ever grading the prison for two reasons. 1. it's imposable for the prisoners to escape because the Crystal freezes time for them, so they are trapped unless released, this also stops them from ageing. Reason 2, to release someone from the prison you need a key. Said key is always in the master room. So it is imposable to escape, or for someone to break you out.

Unless, you know what you're doing. Witch Kera and Aquaria did. For some time now they had been planning to break out Finn and Aerrow from the Prison.

They had spent hours going over every detail and predicting every possible outcome. Some of which were not very nice.

Kera decided it would be better if she moved out of the prison room. Not quite sure what she should do, she decided she would go to the Hanger bay and check on their skimmers.

As she walked towards the hanger bay she overheard some talons talking.

"... but then he used the Binding."

Those words made her stop dead in her tracks.

The binding was the most sort after power ever. Every so often it is discovered that someone can do the binding, that person is then given a choice: join Cyclonia, or die. Surprisingly most chose die.

The thing is that no one in the Cyclonis line could do the binding in 100 years. Not since the master who took over Atmos, well that is until Aquaria. But her sister doesn't know that she can.

And another thing the old master didn't know was that, Kera, could do the binding as well.

Kera didn't know how she could do it, she just could. She thought that maybe she got it from her mother.

Before she had died, Robin had been a Magician on terra neon, she had made things disappear, fly, catch on fire, all with the aid of crystals.

"Then what happened, Dan?"

"He fell in some lava in the waste lands."

Kera forced herself to stop listening and she walked quickly toward the door to the hanger bay.

Once there she gave her's and Aqua's rides a quick check and sat down on her Switchblade 4 Elite.

Her ride was customized to suit her perfectly; it was light weight, so it could go faster than the average Switchblade, and it was painted black, which made it great for stealth.

She was starting to think she was in way over her head. It had been her idea to set the remaining storm hawks free, she had never thought that Aqua would go along with it. But now it was actually happening. What if something went wrong and they were thrown with the Prison with Aerrow and Finn, or executed, or made to be slaves.

It was 11:00 by the time Kera wandered out of the hanger bay. This was it. No matter what the outcome, this day would be remembered.


End file.
